Never Give Light Alcohol
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: Haha, I'm on a roll! I couldn't resist typing this little number, so I hope you guys take the time and read it. We've all wondered what would happen if Light was given alcohol...well, click on the title and you can find out! Can anyone say YAOI! Rated M!


_My mind is constantly being assaulted with new ideas for yaoi fics, and, naturally, I can't help but write them down. Since this one seemed a bit humorous, and is an idea that I could actually see happening, I decided to type it up for your guys' pleasure. By the way, this isn't connected to any of my other pieces. Now, enjoy the story, and I'm off to try and work on my other stories that I'm majorly behind on...ok, so I lied! I'm going to read yaoi fanfic! Yay!_

_**Dedication: **__obviously, since I comment about her in about every damn yaoi story I do, it should be obvious that this story's dedicated to my girl, AoiffeNymph. Psshh, besides, she's the one who's given me a lot of inspiration and ideas for the fanfics I've done in the first place. Of course, it doesn't hurt that she's my girlfriend too. Love ya girlie!_

_**Disclaimer: **__since most of you have probably read my other stories, I shouldn't have to repeat myself over and over. Just in case though, I'll say this: Death Note is not mine, but too bad. If it was, then I would have made every fangirl/fanboy's dreams come true in any of my DN stories. _

_**--**_

"I have a great idea! Let's have a drinking party!"

Matsuda's gleeful expression only heightened his child-like face, the shimmer of childish humor gleaming in his dark eyes. His smile of delight didn't fade as the rest of the Kira investigation squad turned to stare at him, their faces all saying the same thing; Matsuda, what the fuck?!

"Ahh, come on you guys! We all need to take a break, and I know that you're all craving some free time! Come on, let's let loose, have some fun," Matsuda cried. The others simply stared at him, disapproval written on their faces. The black haired man started to pout, and he frantically glanced from each detective to the other, his gaze finally falling on the backs of Light Yagami and L, the two most dedicated and intelligent members of the team. "Oh, come on! Light-kun, you and Ryuuzaki of all people need to have some fun! All you two do is sit at your computers all day and work! Don't you realize how unhealthy that is?! How're we supposed to catch Kira if,"

"Matsuda." The smooth voice washed over the man, rich and ringing with impressive authority. Matsuda actually shivered as a pair of dark brown eyes, the color of gold amber tinged with reddish-brown highlights, focused on him, their rich color perfectly complimenting the smooth tenor of the boy's voice. They were powerful eyes. Demanding, wise beyond their years, and the orbs were practically screaming 'Matsuda, you are an imbecile.'

"Light-kun," Matsuda whispered, a fearful edge to his voice.

"Matsuda, are you suggesting that we stop working, have a party and get stone cold drunk? Well," Light's eyes narrowed, the orbs gleaming with a reddish light. Matsuda took a step back as Light climbed out of his chair, the handcuff around his wrist jingling, reminding them all of Light's imprisonment.

"Umm, well..." the man grinned sheepishly, and he ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I mean, it could be fun, couldn't it? All of us, just hanging out, taking a break and drinking a couple of shots," he giggled, but it was hysterical, and Matsuda's crazed laughter only grew louder as Light glared at him silently, a hand tapping impatiently on his hip. "Oh, come on Light-kun! Please," Matsuda fell down on his knees before the brunette, hands clasped as if praying. Light grimaced at the man's pitiful puppy dog pout, scooting back in his chair away from him. "Please?"

"Matsuda, cut it out," Light commanded, but Matsuda simply grabbed Light's legs and wrapped himself around the brunette, keeping him prisoner in the chair. "Matsuda, let go! Now!"

"Only if you say it's ok!"

"Matsuda, even if I wanted to have a drinking party, do you think it's up to me whether we can or not?! I'm not the one you should be asking!" Light pointed to L, who was sitting silently on the boy's right. The panda-eyed detective was staring at the computer screen in front of him, pale face illuminated by the screen's white glow. His eyes were dark, blank, and unmoving, and he was crouched in his chair, legs drawn close to his chest. "Talk to him..." Light scowled, glaring down at the black haired man. Matsuda unwinded himself from around Light's legs, and, with a gulp, he stood up and turned towards the detective. Everyone's eyes were on him as he took a shaking step towards L, his lips quivering like a scared little child's.

"Umm...Ryuu...Ryuuzaki? Uh, would it--I mean, would you mind if--umm,"

"You wish to know if I would mind if you and the rest of the team throw a wild drinkng party," L murmured, his voice as bland and emotionless as usual. Matsuda gave a faint nod, his wide eyes the size of dinner plates. L turned around in his chair and stared at the cowering man, his face a stoic mask of complete silence. "Matsuda, you yourself said that the team needs a break of sorts. As it is, I was planning on taking tomorrow off to relax myself, and was going to let you and the rest of the team have a day to take a break as well. However, seeing as how you feel that a party is in order, then I see no reason as to why you and the rest should not have an extra night to enjoy yourselves."

"Ryuuzaki, are you sure about that?" It was Yagami Soichiro that spoke, and Light glanced at his father, a faint frown on his face. "Isn't having a party going overboard? I realize that we all deserve a little time off, especially since there isn't any new leads with the case, but...throwing a party?" L passed his blank stare over the man, and Soichiro blinked as L let out a warm laugh.

"I don't see why not. As long as everyone who attends this party remains in the building for the night, then I see no reason as to why we cannot have a little get together."

"You mean, anyone who drinks has to stay here until morning," Soichiro's expression shifted to one of approval.

"Exactly."

Matsuda grinned, his dark eyes sparkling with glee. "Alright!" L raised a brow at the man, but he quietly pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open.

"Watari." L spoke into the device, and everyone stared at the detective as he mumbled a few unintelligable words. After a minute, he snapped it shut and jammed the cell phone back into his pocket, his blackish-gray eyes raising to glance at the various team members. "I have asked Watari to go shopping for some of the supplies we'll need."

All at once, the eyes of everyone in the room shot wide open, a look of shock unfolding on their faces. Matsuda's jaw dropped into a comical gape. "Ryuuzaki, you mean you--you're coming to the party?!" L nodded, a faint smile on his pale lips. He climbed up out of the chair, his posture resuming its normal slouch, and he chuckled at the astounded looks on everybody's faces.

"Naturally. Someone has to keep the peace." L walked over to one of the tables the team had set up, ignoring the pained yelps as Light was thrown out of his chair and pulled after him. He grabbed a sucker from one of the bowls littering the surface, unwrapped it, and stuck it in his mouth, calmly smiling at the fuming Light.

"Ryuuzaki! You can't be serious," Light cried, rubbing his left wrist and glaring at the detective, a murdering light in his amber eyes. "We can't have a party now! We need to be focusing on the case!"

"Light-kun, I understand that, but we have had no real leads lately. Seeing as how that is, I see no harm in taking a short break." L smirked, twirling the sucker in his mouth. "If Light-kun does not believe that he can handle a small drinking party, then, by all means, don't join in. You can watch us enjoy ourselves."

Light snarled, a faint growl that rumbled in his throat, and he angrily gave the chain connecting him and L a sharp tug. "You mean, I have to go?!"

"Of course Light-kun. I obviously cannot allow the handcuffs to be removed, seeing as how that would give you ample opportunity to,"

"To what," Light broke in, his eyes narrowing into faint, smoldering slits of blazing caramel. "You still think I'm Kira, don't you?!" L didn't say anything. Light's shoulders started to tremble, a furious scowl marring his handsome face, and L smirked at the raw fury radiating off the tall boy's thin frame. "How many damn times do I have to tell you? I'm not Kira!"

"Which is something that Kira would say."

"Dammit Ryuuzaki, I swear, you can be the most,"

"Light! Ryuuzaki!" Soichiro quickly moved to stand in between the two bickering boys, his hand slamming into Light's chest and pushing the brunette back. "Stop arguing already!"

"He's right! Give it a rest, take a load off," Matsuda cried, his smile never fading. Light grimaced as the unusually gleeful detective bounded over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, eyes frightfully childish and too chipper for his taste. "Come on Light-kun, relax! Hang with us, take a break for once!"

"Matsuda." The black haired man glanced up at Light, his expression slightly faltering as the brunette turned cold and narrowed brown eyes onto the man. "Get...off...me." Matsuda quickly stepped away from the boy, a tremor running through his body as he lightly patted Light on the arm.

"Right. Sorry." Light sniffed, and the furious air surrounding him slowly started to die, but the spark remained in his dark brown orbs, his arms crossing poutily across his chest. L stared at the brunette out of the corner of his eye, grinning around the stem of his sucker, and he casually walked back over to his chair, pulling an irritated Light behind him. Light sat down and relaxed into the soft leather, keeping ahold of any dignity he had left. The silence in the room was heavy, permeatting clothing and skin, and it sent chills racing down each of the team member's spines. Matsuda and Soichiro exchanged a worried glance, but neither said a word. Finally, a faint ringing shattered the silence, and everyone watched as L pulled out his cell phone, flipping it open and holding it to his ear with two fingers.

"Mhmm. Excellent." L dropped his hand, and veryone stared at him expectantly. "Watari would like to know who's room we're holding this get together in."

Matsuda's hand shot up into the air, and L nodded at the man. "Fine. Watari, place everything in Matsuda's room please." He jammed the phone back into his pocket, and he elegantly climbed out of his chair and started towards the doorway, his bare feet shuffling across the cold floor. Light let out another yelp as he was forced to follow, L practically dragging him out the door by mean of the handcuffs around their wrists.

"Ryuuzaki, take it easy would you?! You're hurting my wrist! And why can't you take off the damn handuffs for one night?! Ryuuzaki, come on, give me a break!" Everyone watched as the brunette disappeared out the doorway, no one missing the way L would grab the chain, jerking Light and make him stumble.

"Well, I guess we should follow," Soichiro said, glancing uncertainly at the others. Mogi, Aizawa, and Ida all stared at the empty doorway, and, with shrugs, walked out the door and followed L and Light. Matsuda gave a girlish cry of delight and ran out after them. Soichiro stared stupidly at the now almost-empty room, his eyes rolling as he followed suite and left the room, his loud sigh filling the empty space.

"Kids."

_**--**_

_**(an hour later)**_

"Li--hicc, Light-kun! Co--come joi--join us," Matsuda giggled, waving at the brunette. Light snorted, scowling at the clearly drunken detective with dark and smoldering brown eyes. He pushed a stray strand of hair back behind his ear, his lips tightening into a stubborn frown as he laid back on the couch Matsuda had pushed against the wall. Light ignored the loud music shaking the room and instead focused on the book in his hand, shadowed eyes scanning the page and his hand delicately flipping from that to the next.

"No thanks Matsuda. Unlike the rest of you, I have no intention of allowing myself to become incapacitated."

"Light-kun, are you worried that you cannot hold your liquor?" A shadow fell over the page, and Light growled under his breath as the book was promptly torn from his hand.

"No, but that doesn't mean I'm going to take any chances," he glared up at the slouched detective that was hovering over him. Dark eyes stared down at Light unblinkingly, the black orbs unusually clear, despite the several glasses of wine that he had seen L consume, and the fact that he held a full glass of the red liquid delicately between his fingers.

"Surely one glass of wine would not harm anything..." L murmured, and he held out the glass. Light glared at him, caramel eyes narrowed and lips set into a dry smile L was very familiar with.

"And how do I know you haven't poisoned it? What if you put some drug into it that could make me tell you all of my inner most secrets," Light retorted, draping an arm over the back of the couch.

"Light-kun, what would make you think something like that?" L lazily stuck his thumb to his lips, teeth nibbling on the skin and nail. The younger boy let out a faint growl, his lips curling into a vicious smile, and L blinked at the utter fury, the raw anger gleaming in the brunette's dark caramel eyes.

"Because your you, Ryuuzaki." Light snatched the book away from the man, flipping it open with a huff and continuing to read. L continued to stare down at the brunette, dark eyes swirling with the rare emotions he so often hid, and finally Light glanced back up at the older man, irritation written across his handsome face. "What?!"

"Light-kun, do you honestly think I'd drug you," L stared down at him, wide eyes and pale face reminding Light of a curious-cute-panda bear. Sighing, the brunette dropped the book onto the floor beside him, a ghost of a smile flitting across his face.

"Honestly Ryuuzaki, I wouldn't put anything past you."

"Light-kun..." L thrusted the glass towards him. "I swear to you, I did nothing to your drink." Light glanced from the glass of wine to L, suspicion heavily waying on his shoulders. L's fingers gently twirled the stem of the delicate glass, making the ruby liquid slosh around in the glass, and Light breathed a ragged sigh as he took the wine from the older man.

"If I drink a glass of wine, will you tell everybody to leave me alone," Light smirked, the glass barely touching his lips. L's lips blossomed into a rare smile, and he gently pushed the wine closer, the red liquid brushing Light's lips and dribbling down the boy's chin.

"Agreed."

"Fine..." Light took a long gulp from the glass.

_**--**_

_**(another hour later)**_

"Whooooo! Go Light-kun!"

Light, his cheeks flushed bright cherry red, grinned and downed a large glass of straight up vodka, the brunette guzzling it and tossing the glass aside within a few seconds. A round of cheers erupted around him as the other party goers, all as overly cheerful and red faced as the brunette himself, laughed and gave him thumbs up.

"Here Ligh--Light-kun, hhaabbbe--hic, I mean have anub--bber one--hic!" Matsuda passed the boy a shot of topaz liquid, what he could only guess to be tequila, and Light hastily grabbed the glass, spilling half its contents onto the carpet. The remaining drink quickly found its way down Light's throat, the glass dropping to the soft carpet with barely a thud.

"Heh...tha--thanks Mats--suda--this is--hic--fuc--fucking gr--great!"

"Light-kun, exactly how much have you had to drink?" Light, his eyes glazed and shining like freshly polished amber, turned and grinned at the detective sitting calmly in his chair.

"Hee, just th--this much," Light held his fingers a bit apart, and L rolled his still clear and pupiless black eyes.

"I'm sure."

"Ahh, co--come on Ryu--Ryuuzaki!" The brunette stumbled over and practically fell into L's chair, his arms immediately winding around the black haired man's neck. L blinked, his expression stoic as he stared down at the flushed, sweaty, and, amazingly, still attractive face of the boy chained to his wrist. "You, hic--you were the one--the one who said to, hic ta--take a break!"

"And, apparently Light-kun was correct when he thought not to drink any alcohol. I believe that you have had enough," L pushed the boy off, and Light pouted as he stood up, his arms shakingly crossing across his chest. "Come Light-kun, I think that it's time for us to go to bed."

"Awww! But, but I don't wanna!" L climbed off the chair and grabbed Light by the arms, hoisting the boy over to his side and wrapping an arm around the brunette's slender waist.

"Light-kun, I do not want to hear any arguing. Say goodbye to everyone." L started to drag him towards the doorway, but Light shook his way free, nearly falling in the process, and he ran over to the one table not covered in bags of random sweets and junk food, empty bottles, and discarded candy wrappers. L frowned as he was pulled over to the table, his legs slamming into an empty chair. He watched Light successfully climb up onto the table-how he did it was beyond him-and let out a loud yell, catching everyone's attention.

"Hey Mats--Matsuda! Put some--hic--music on! Let's see how--how well Light-ku--kun can dance!" Mogi cried. Matsuda clapped gleefully, and he eagerly ran over to the massive stereo Watari had set up in the corner. A loud belt of rock music poured out of the speakers, and the hardcore tune was soon followed by the light's flashing off, only to be replaced by a disco light that Matsuda had already had in his room. Why, L didn't know, and, honestly, he didn't want to.

"Yagami-kun, aren't you going to say anything?" L glanced at Light's father, only to let out a long sigh; the man was passed out on the floor, an empty tequila bottle in his right hand. "Apparently not."

"Hey Light-kun, give us a--hic--show!"

L yelped as he was sent sprawling to the floor, the handcuff and chain around his wrist jingling. He glanced up in suprise, the expression shifting to a blend of shock, laughter, and undeniable lust. Light was unbuttoning his shirt, the black cloth falling from his chest and dangling by the sleeve from his left wrist, a sneaky kind of smile playing at the edge of the brunette's lips. Light gave a sexy shake of his hair, the dark brown strands flying around his face and sticking to the boy's flushed skin. L could feel his mouth watering as Light ripped the shirt from his wrist, the ruined material falling to the carpet, and his black eyes scanned the younger boy's trim form. Light's arms were gently muscled, a tribute to the younger boy's strength. A firm chest was highlighted by a six pack, the adonis muscles just strong enough to give Light the look of a professional model.

'Or a sex god,' L thought to himself, thumb pressing against his lips. The way Light was moving on the table, so graceful and flowing, only added to his opinion.

"Wohoo! Go Light-kun," the detective's all cried out their approval, and Light gave another sway of his hips, the tight jeans he was wearing firmly highlighting the brunette's ass and long legs.

"Light-kun, please get down off the table," L murmured, a slight tremor in his voice. Light glanced down at him, and, his dark eyes no more than seductive slits of blazing amber, climbed off the table.

"Whate--ever you say Ryu--Ryuuzaki." Light sashayed over to the black haired man, his pale hand reaching out and gently pushing against L's chest. The detective didn't give an inkling of emotion as he fell back into the chair-for once sitting like a normal person-his wide panda eyes staring at the brunette with a faint hint of curiosity. Light started to dance, his hips and arms moving in time with the rock music, and L felt a strange heat pooling in his stomach, a dainty pink flush spreading across his cheeks.

"Wow--hic--look at Lig--Light-kun go!"

Light grinned at the encouragement, and he started to sway faster. L blushed as Light draped a leg over his lap, muscles rippling underneath the brunette's jeans, and he drew back farther into the chair, but there was no escaping Light's advances. Arms wrapped around his neck and pulled L closer, and the man felt his cheeks burning as Light brought his face mere inches from his, so close that L could reach up and kiss the younger boy. He was sorely tempted.

"Hmm...you knw-hic-Ryuuzaki, I never noticed..." Light peered into the bottomless depths of L's black-gray eyes, a mischevious grin on his face. "You're really cute when you're-hic-embar-embarrassed."

"Light-kun..." ok, this really wasn't cool. L could feel the heat spreading throughout his body, a tightening in his loins that was making him more uncomfortable by the second. "Please get off me," he muttered, his pale, spidery hand pressing against Light's chest. That was a mistake. L couldn't resist running his fingers over the pale contours of the faint muscles, nails lightly scraping the smooth, silky skin. Light let out a low moan as his back gently arched, strands of auburn hair falling in his pale and sweaty face, his hands grabbing the shoulders of the gaunt and spidery man in front of him. 'What am I doing...' L leaned forward, his lips softly brushing the hollow of Light's throat. 'I shouldn't be doing this...Light-kun would not want this. I am taking advantage of him...'

"Ryuuzaki!" L pulled away, his hand pressing into the small of Light's back and preventing the boy from moving away. Dark eyes narrowed into furious slits of raw anger as L glanced around Light's slumped body and stared at the drunken figures of the detectives, those who were still awake that is. "Hee, I think we--we've had enub--enough," Matsuda giggled, and the others quickly nodded.

"Yeah, I think I--I need so--some sleep," Aizawa fell against the couch, collapsing down onto the soft leather and promptly passing out. L glanced at him, and then he looked at the figure sprawled over his chest.

"I believe that we all need to rest. Matsuda, I'm taking Light-kun back to our room. No one leaves this room tonight. I'll have Watari watching the monitors."

"Gotcha Ryuu--zaki," Matsuda yawned. L glanced back at the teen that was laying on him, the silky auburn strands of Light's hair falling over the boy's flushed face and sticking to his neck and cheeks.

"Come Light-kun, we're leaving."

"Mmm..." Light's fists clenched tighter in the thin cotton of L's shirt, and the older man sighed as the brunette pressed himself closer, molten caramel eyes peering up into his. "Ryuuzaki...heh, you re--really are kin--kinda cute. Wonder why I di--didn't notice soo--sooner."

"Light-kun, you are drunk. You're not thinking clearly." L wrapped his arms around Light's slight form, and the brunette groaned as L scooped him up bridal style, his head falling back to rest on L's cotton clad arm. L glanced down at the boy lying slack in his arms, a faint smile playing on his lips, and he chuckled as Light let out a cute moan, dark brown eyes fluttering their long lashes. Even drunk, Light still managed to look extremely adorable.

"Uhmm, Ryuuzaki..." he moaned, shifting in L's arms. The man glanced down at the drunk figure he held against his chest, smiling as the brunette opened his eyes, the amber orbs still smoldering and illuminated with golden streaks. "Where are we go--going," Light murmured, draping an arm over L's gaunt shoulders. The black haired man smirked, and, with barely a glance at the other team members, L walked out the door and into the shadowed hallway.

"To our room, Light-kun. You need to lay down and sleep off the effects of the alcohol."

"Ughh...why'd you let me dri--drink so much dammit?" L blinked, a frown crossing his pale face.

"Light-kun, I do not control what you do. The decision to drink was your own." Light attempted a glare, but it took too much effort.

"You don't control wh--what I do my ass. I'm fu--fucking chained to you, for go--god's sakes! Ohh, I really shouldn't have ye--yelled..." Light brought his free hand to his forehead, eyes jamming shut as the two passed a bright fluorescent light. L stopped when they appeared before a door, and Light glanced at it, recognizing it as the silver door leading to the elevators. Relief, he wouldn't have to walk.

"Light-kun, I'm going to have to set you down for a minute."

"But I'm comfortable..." he muttered. L rolled his dark eyes, and Light let out a groan as he was set on his feet. He swayed for a minute, his legs wobbling and vision slightly blurring, and finally he stumbled. L cried out as the brunette slammed into him and sent him tumbling, both boys falling into the elevator. They landed in a heap on the polished floor, the door closing behind them with a gentle clink.

"Light-kun, get off me," L frowned. Never had he been, not counting earlier, in so uncomfortable a position. He was on his back on the floor, and Light was sprawled out on top of him, the brunette's eyes staring vividly into his own shadowed orbs. L could feel the muscles of Light's chest pressing against his stomach, and the urge to run his hands down the brunette back was extremely tempting. "Light-kun, please get off me."

"Uhnnn...how about no? I'm pre--pretty happy where I am," the brunette smirked, the devilish smile only adding to his sexy charm. "Aren't you?"

"No," L replied flatly. Light chuckled, and he pushed up so that he was sitting on L's pelvis, his legs keeping L's firmly pinned to the polished floor.

"Well, I am." Light grabbed L's upper arms and held them down. The detective's pale face was hard as stone, and an expression of cold rage was chiseled onto the smooth white surface. But, Light could see the swirl of emotions dancing in L's black eyes, the blinding whirl of gray-black shadows seething in the neverending depths. Anger was the first layer he saw, but, underneath that, Light saw the faint hint of curiosity lurking in the blackness. Light leaned down, his face inching closer to L's, and the detective's stoic mask of nonchalancy started to dissolve, leaving behind a red-cheeked man whose breath was coming in ragged pants. "You know Ryuuzaki...it looks like--you _are _enjoying yourself."

"Light-kun..." L's hands snaked around Light's forearms, but he couldn't push the brunette off him. L felt a shudder race down his spine as Light drew unbearably closer. He could see the burning blaze of caramel in the brunette's eyes, the faint reddish-brown tones around the black pupil. L could even see the lusty gleam that hung, almost like a brown veil, over the amber depths. "I..."

"Ryuuzaki..."

"Light-kun."

Dammit, what was the brunette waiting for?! L could feel his body tingling, begging for Light's touch. His fingers tightened around Light's arms, and he smirked at the low hiss of pain that passed the brunette's unbelievably soft looking lips...lips he was just dying to have pressed against his. L's eyes slightly widened as Light's tongue flickered out to brush across his lower lip, tantalizingly slow and utterly seductive.

'Damn him...' L shuddered as Light's warm breath flitted across his face. It held a trace of alcohol, but the rest was the sweet scent of Light. 'I wonder if he tastes as good as he smells?'

"What're you thinki--thinking about Ryuuzaki," Light murmured, lightly touching his forehead to L's. The detective's black eyes peered hungrily into Light's own amber orbs. L took a deep breath, the tantalizing smell of Light's skin-spicy, like cinnamon-driving him to the breaking point.

"You...really want to know, Light-kun?"

Light nodded, and L quickly dug his nails into the brunette's arms, holding him immobile above him. "This." L pushed up and slammed his lips onto Light's, his tongue hungrily brushing the warm mouth above. Light blinked in shock, but he made no move to pull away. L growled, mouth slightly vibrating and drawing out another quiet moan from the boy above him.

"Mmm...Ryuu," Light couldn't speak; L's lips were pressed firmly against his, the man's tongue lightly running along the crease and begging entrance. Light felt it slip into his mouth, and he slowly opened the gap between his lips. L ran his tongue against the inside of his cheek, the black haired man moaning as Light slipped his own tongue over L's, and the two started a dance. Light groaned against L's warm mouth, and the detective tightened his hands in response, nails firmly digging into his soft skin and making Light cry out. "Ryuuzaki!"

"Hnn...Light-kun," L pulled back, his head resting against the cold floor. The brunette hovering over him was panting, eyes wild and ferociously untamed, hair falling out of its immaculate hairdo and sticking wildly up around his head. Strands of the brown silk stuck to his cheeks and forehead, several locks falling over his caramel eyes, and sweat was trickling down his pale face. Light looked like an animal, like a ferocious lion on the prowl, and he emmited a deep growl that sounded like the gutteral pur from such a jungle cat. "Remind me to get you drunk more often."

"Ryuuzaki...remind me to--to let you," Light grinned. L reached up and placed a warm, open mouthed kiss on the corner of Light's mouth, and he smirked at the faint shudder that raced through the brunette's body in response. "God Ryuuzaki, I--I want you. I want you so damn bad..." he snarled.

"Light-kun."

L moved so fast that Light never saw it coming. One minute he was kneeling over the man, and then he was sprawled on his back, L crouching over him and wearing a very satisfied smile.

"Please tell me that this isn't the liquor talking," L whispered. Light stared up at him, and he reached up a trembling hand and brushed his fingers through L's black hair.

"Look into my eyes and tell me yourself."

L did as the boy asked. The caramel orbs were shadowed, undoubtedly the result from the alcohol, but not even liquor could create the glimmer of lust that lingered underneath the dark shadow. Light wanted him as bad as he said he did. That was all the inspiration he needed. L jammed his mouth onto Light's thrusting his tongue back into the teen's eager mouth. He nibbled Light's lower lip, teeth lightly cutting through flesh. L licked the tiny wound he'd created, Light's salty blood trickling onto his tongue.

"Ryuuzaki..." Light murmured against L's mouth. The brunette moaned as L trailed his mouth down the side of his neck, hungrily sucking the tender flesh. L's tongue brushed over the crook of his neck and shoulder, and Light shivered at the sensation of the detective's teeth scraping over the sensitive skin. He grabbed L's bony shoulders and held on tight, nails clawing his skin, even through L's cotton shirt.

"Light-kun, I believe that we should take this somewhere more...private. I'd rather us not consumate in an elevator..." L whispered, taking another mouthful of warm flesh into his mouth. Light could barely manage an "ok", but L understood. He leaned up and climbed off the brunette, his arm wrapping around Light's waist and hoisting him up. Light laid his head on L's shoulder, his body leaning heavily on the black haired man's slight frame. "Aww, my poor Light-kun. Still feeling the effects of the alcohol, are we?"

"Fuck you Ryuu--Ryuuzaki," he stumbled as the elevator lurched upwards, but L held Light firmly against him.

"I believe it'll be the other way around, Light-kun." Light glared at the man, but it was ruined as he stumbled again, this time falling out of L's arms and slamming against the wall. "It's obvious that you can't walk. Come here." L held out a pale, spidery hand, but Light stared at the limb with faint conviction.

"Why?"

"Light-kun, just come here." Light glanced from the hand up to L's pale face, his lips twitching and threatening to form a smile. Tentatively, he held out his own hand, and L grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him over. Light cried out as L's arm sweeped under his legs and knocked him off his feet, but he didn't fall. The brunette was swept up into L's waiting arms, and caramel eyes met deep grayish-black as L brought his lips down onto Light's, pulling away before the brunette could really savor the kiss. "Since you are incapacitated to the point where you can't walk, I shall have to carry you." The elevator door opened, and Light barely had a time to look at his surroundings, a dark hallway lined with a few scattered lights, before he was carried off into the darkness and through a plain door. Light blinked as the wood slammed shut behind him, but only blackness met his eyes.

"Ryuuzaki, where are we?"

"The alcohol has apparently incapacitated you more than I thought, if you can't deduce something so simple. We are in my bedroom Light-kun." Caramel eyes shot wide open. Light couldn't see anything in the darkness, nothing except L's pale face. The man's dark eyes were like black holes in a background of white flesh, pools of darkness that were boring into Light, and they seemed to burn into his skin.

"Your bedroom?"

"Light-kun, we're not going to hesitate now. I want you as much as you want me," L grinned. Light shuddered as the man's fingers pressed into his side, but he yelped when L leaned down and laid him down on something soft, cool, and oddly silky.

"Ryuuzaki..." Light whispered, his head falling back onto a huge mound of pillows. His eyes were finally adjusting to the darkness, and he could make out the black and white sheets he laying on, and the lean form of the detective kneeling over him. Light couldn't hold back the soft moan that broke through his lips as L ran a hand down his chest, nails lightly scraping across pale skin. L smiled, a cunning and seductive sneer that made him look more ferocious than ever. He leaned over Light's sprawled form, and he barely made a sound as the brunette grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled L's face closer. Light's hot breath blew across his face, and L let out a hushed groan as Light gently brushed his bottom lip across his chin. "Who said anything about hesitating?"

The handcuff chain rattled when Light wrapped his arm around L's thin waist, his hand fisting in the thin cotton of the man's white shirt. "I have no intention of hesitating." L yelped as Light's teeth sank into the side of his neck, his free hand touching the crotch of L's baggy pants.

"Light-kun, that's not fair..." he hissed, and he snatched a handful of Light's silky hair and tugged, causing the boy to cry out in pain. Light went slamming back into the matress, and he watched wide eyed as L pushed his arms away and pinned them above his head, a slow smile creeping onto his lips.

"And that is," Light glared at the man, his amber eyes flashing dangerously.

"No, but I never said that I played fair." L whipped the belt around Light's waist from the loops of the boy's jeans, the black leather snapping like a whip. He laid the belt down on the bed, and L reached into his back pocket and withdrew a tiny silver key, inserting it into the handcuff around his wrist with a wicked smile. "In fact, no one plays fair anymore. So, why should I?" L unlocked the cuff around Light's wrist, and the silver chain and manacles fell to the bed with a soft clink, but they were quickly swept aside to the floor.

"Ryuuzaki, you're such an ass," Light snapped. L smiled his wicked, malicious grin, and it was then that Light saw the belt dangling from his hand.

"I know Light-kun. Now, are you interested in having some fun?"

"...fun...?" Light's eyes narrowed, the orbs gleaming with a red shine. L nodded, and he snapped the leather belt. The brunette stared at him, then at the belt, and a slow smile awakened on his handsome face. "And what kind of fun might that be?"

"Give me your arm and I'll show you."

Light smirked and held out his wrist, his eyes darkened with lust. The leather bit into his skin as L wrapped the belt around his wrist, tightening it and buckling it so that the end of the leather dangled from his wrist. L took the excess leather and wrapped it around the bars of the metal headboard and then around Light's other wrist. His arms were trapped above his head.

L ran his palm down Light's chest, the silky skin erupting in goosebumps at the gentlest touch. The brunette's lips started to tremble when L kissed a burning trail down to Light's navel, and he pulled against the belt holding him captive.

"You're not going anywhere Light-kun, so I'd just relax," L murmured, and he licked a patch of skin, sucking it and smiling at the red mark left behind.

"Hey, I'd like to see you try and re--rellllaaaaxxxx..." a low moan ruined his speech. L toyed with the waistband of Light's pants, giving the boy's hair another sharp tug just as his hand slipped down the front of the tight blue jeans. Fingers pressed and rubbed against Light's erection, causing the boy to squirm uncomfortably. "Ryuuzaki..." Light released a dark growl, his caramel eyes flickering red. "Dammit...you fucki--fucking bastard!" L smirked, and he grabbed Light through the thin cotton of his boxers.

"What's the matter Light-kun, are you in pain? Perhaps you would be more comfortable without those tight pants on." L quickly unbuttoned Light's pants, and he pushed them down the brunette's slender legs. Light watched him throw the jeans to the floor, a pale blush dusting his cheeks, and he let out a gutteral snarl.

"...Ryuuzaki..." The bonds cut into his wrists as Light tugged on the belt, but the leather didn't budge. He glared at the older man, but the expression fell apart when L started to tug down his boxers, and it was replaced with a harsh cry and a pained frown. Bare fingers brushed his member, and Light shuddered as nails scraped the gentle skin, the throbbing of his erection growing more painful with every feathery touch L brushed across it. "Get on with it," he groaned, his fingers curling around the leather belt. L glanced at him, and, with a smirk, he ripped the boxers off, the red fabric falling to the floor atop Light's discarded jeans.

"As you wish Light-kun." L grabbed Light by the knees and spread the brunette's legs, his nails digging into pale flesh, and he teasingly brought his lips to Light's inner thigh. He felt Light spasm from his touch, and he brought his lips farther up, so close that they, just barely, touched the brunette's shaft. A long moan erupted from the brunette, and L had to hold Light's legs down to keep himself atop the boy.

"Ryu--Ryuuzaki...dammit, I--oh god, plea..." L's mouth closed over his head, tongue swirling over the flesh, and Light felt his hips thrust up. L pushed him back down, fingers digging into the brunette's hips and bruising the skin, and he languidly started to suck, dark eyes flashing as he glanced up at the boy sprawled out under him. Light's eyes were smoldering, burning pools of melted amber, and his mouth was red, swollen, and bruised from L's kisses. The veins in his arms were practically popping out of the boy's pale flesh, and beads of sweat were rolling down Light's flushed face, strands of brown hair plastered all over his sticky face.

'He looks so sexy...'

L's mouth sank down farther onto the boy's member, sucking and rubbing the throbbing flesh and making the brunette release a strangled sob, Light's dark eyes jamming shut as he thrashed against the belt.

"Oh god Ryuu--dammit, oh fuck, I--please, more!" L brought one of his hands over and wrapped it around Light's cock, and the brunette immediately draped his leg over L's hip, pulling the black haired man closer. "Dammit, you--oh fuck Ryuu--Ryuuzaki, I--oh god, I,"

"Mmmm..."

That was the breaking point. L's thin lips vibrated around his member, and Light groaned, a tightening in his loins and a burning heat spreading throughout his stomach and legs.

"Dammit Ryuuzaki, I think I'm gonna--oh fuck, I--Ryuuzaki!"

"Not yet."

L pulled away, and Light hissed at the lack of contact, his eyes burning holes into the detective. He kicked and thrashed underneath the man, but L managed to stay on top of him, his fingers painfully gripping Light's thighs.

"You can't cum until I do." L reached up, his fingers deftly undoing the buckle holding Light's arms captive, and the leather unwinded from around the brunette's wrists. Light sighed in relief, his eyes still glowing in anger, and he lowered his arms.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

L raised himself up off the teen, and Light yelped as he was rolled over and pinned to the matress, his hands frantically grasping the silken sheets. Sweaty palms swept down his back, nails drawing claw marks across the flushed skin, and sighed as warm lips trailed a wet path down his spine, nipping and sucking all of his pressure points. Light nearly moaned in delight when he felt L's hands on his hips, kneading the flesh with just enough pressure to make him shudder. "You need to be relaxed Light-kun," Light heard L whisper by his ear, and he shivered as a faint stream of warm air blew into his ear, raising goosebumps all along his spine and arms. "It'll hurt less if you relax."

"Well, you're not making it any fucking easier..." Light snapped, his fingers tightly clenching the sheets. But, he forced his muscles to relax, and Light glanced back at the dark haired man. L smiled at him, and he laid a hand on Light's back, pushing the teenager down so that he was lying flat on the matress, his arms spread out over the pillows. The hands returned to his hips and hoisted them up, and Light snarled as nails raked across the sensitive skin of his thighs.

"Light-kun." L extended a hand towards the brunette, and Light stared at it in faint suprise. "I don't have any lubrication." The boy blinked, but he allowed L to slip three fingers inside his mouth. "Suck." Light did as the older man said, liberally coating the fingers with saliva, and he lightly nibbled on the tender area around L's knuckles.

"Mmm...you taste sweet," he murmured, giving the digits another languid suck. L smiled, but he pulled the fingers away, and Light jumped as he felt pressure on his entrance.

"Relax." L slowly inserted one finger into the boy, his other hand rubbing soothing circles alongst Light's spine. It wasn't painful, though it was a little weird feeling, and Light forced himself to relax, allowing the digit to slide farther into him. L glanced at him, and he gently added another finger, but still Light didn't give any sign that he was in pain. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah...it just feels a little weird."

Light gave him a small smile, but it finally contorted into a wince of pain as L pushed another finger into him, the digits stretching his entrance and shooting a ray of pain up his spine. His mewls of pain were driving L crazy, but he kept his pace slow, just barely moving the fingers inside of Light's tensed body.

"Light-kun, you have to relax," he placed a hand on the nape of Light's neck, his fingers gently massaging the tensed muscles, and Light slowly felt his body go limp, a warm heat spreading from L's hand and chasing away the tenseness. "Are you ok?"

"Just...just get it over with," Light spat through gritted teeth, dark eyes flashing a bright reddish-brown. L nodded, and Light felt him draw his fingers out, but they were instantly replaced with something much bigger, something warm, dripping, and very hard. It started to push into him, but Light cried out, a single tear trickling down his pale face. "Ahh--Ryuu...Ryuuzaki, aghh--plea--dammit!" L felt himself wince. Light's torturous cries were ringing in his ears, but he pushed on, the brunette's tightness pulsing around him. He grabbed one of Light's hands, and he pried it away from the sheet and entwined his fingers with the boy's. Light clutched L's hand, their palms sliding over each other, but he held on, and another pained mewl gasped from his lips as L imbedded himself fully into him. Tears welled up in his caramel eyes, but Light hastily blinked them back, his teeth gritting as L pulled out, the delicious friction radiating a powerful blend of pain and pleasure that coursed through his teenage body.

"Light-kun, you...you feel so damn good," L groaned. Light shivered as the man slammed back into him. Pain seemed to seep through his every pore, but, oddly enough, he liked it. He wasn't normally masochistic, but this...

"Ryuuzaki, I'm--I'm ok. Go faster."

"No. I...I don't want--want to hurt you," L grabbed Light's hips, and he desperately tried to control himself. Light growled in frustration, and he pushed himself back, L's cock sliding deeper inside him.

"I don't care! Just go faster dammit! Now!"

L's lips started to tremble, but he let out a mangled cry and slammed into Light, pushing himself to the brink and hitting the one spot that made the brunette cry out. A delicious surge of burning pleasure boiled in his veins, and Light could see stars exploding before his eyes as L pulled out and thrusted back in. A pool of warmth awakened in his stomach, the heat blazing in his veins, and Light groaned as his own member started to throb. L reached down and grabbed him, his fingers wrapping around Light's shaft and pumping it, the member growing harder by the second.

"Oh god Ryuuzaki, I--I'm going to...please!"

"Me too Light-ku--fuck, Light-kun!"

L exploded inside the boy, and Light came a second later, his juices dripping down L's hand and sprinkling onto the sheets. Light could feel the wetness inside him, and he sighed as L pulled out from inside him, the man's juices trickling down his butt and running down his leg.

"Damn Ryuuzaki..." Light slumped, his body falling slack onto the bed. L grinned, and he fell atop the teen, chuckling as the brunette turned his head and glared at him.

"Does Light-kun not like after sex cuddling," L pouted, running a hand up Light's side. The brunette rolled his eyes, but he let L remain lying on him, an occasional shiver running down his body when L pressed a particular pressure point or sensitive spot.

"I wouldn't know."

L chuckled, and he rolled off the boy, laying on his side beside the teenager and draping an arm over Light's waist. He grinned as a leg was thrown over his, pinning the man to the matress, and L leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Light's cheek.

"I'd say that you do."

Light smiled, and he breathed a low sigh, his breath lightly fluttering strands of his auburn hair. L watched as the boy's eyes fluttered close, a faint and enigmatic smile on his face, and L brushed a lock of hair behind his ear.

"You know, he really should get drunk more often." L's voice came out as a whisper, but a faint chuckle from the boy beside him told L that the brunette had heard.

"Yeah, you remember that tomorrow. I'll be so hung over and'll be begging to stay in bed all day," Light muttered, opening one bleary eye and staring at the pale, ghostly man that he had just had sex with. L smiled, a true and utterly beautiful smile that brought life to his pale countenance.

"Well, we are taking a day off tomorrow as well."

Light nodded, and, in a move that was totally uncharacteristic, he laid his head on L's shoulder, his brown hair tickling the pale skin. The brunette cuddled up against the man, his chest pressing against L's. The black haired man ran a sweaty palm down Light's back, his nails digging into the already wounded skin.

"You know, I don't really understand why you don't like to drink alcohol. I like the effect it has on you."

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Mhmm?"

"Shut up."

L did as the boy asked, and he gently laid his head on Light's, the black and brown locks of hair entertwining.

"Light-kun?"

"What do you want?!"

"I was just wondering...exactly how inebriated will you be tomorrow?"

"Why..." Light murmured, lazily opening his eyes. L smirked, and he kissed Light on the forehead, a hand gently brushing his cheek.

"Because I have an excellent remedy for hangovers."

Light blinked, and he stared at L curiously, a smirk threatening to appear on his lips.

"And what would that be?"

L grinned, his black eyes shining in the darkness.

"A massage with chocolate syrup."

_Ughhh, I hate the ending of this thing, but I have other things that I need to be working on. My reviewers on my Danny Phantom and Power Rangers stories are gonna kill me if I don't update soon, so I have to work on that stuff. Anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed the story, and remember to review. Also, I happen to be very fond of challenges or requests, so I'll gladly accept any if you guys have any ideas!_

_Later!_

_Azeira Tremaine_


End file.
